Magnetism
by AwesomeSaucelv8
Summary: Opposing magnets are complete opposites, and yet they are drawn to each other with incredible force... Kido and Momo are likewise opposites, and find themselves attracted to the other like a magnet. A collection of KidoMomo oneshots.


**KidoMomo is lovely and should be appreciated by everyone. I mean, sure, ship all the canon pairings, but always remember KidoMomo.  
Now this story seeks to rectify the lack of KidoMomo by adding as many little oneshots as possible before the anime comes out. Hopefully I'll get at least a few chapters before then, considering my updating is few and far between.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and I own not a single character.**

* * *

_**In which Kido is the best senpai ever**_

* * *

Momo Kisaragi. A bit of a loser, weird taste in clothes, only two friends and a big brother.

Tsubomi Kido. Distant, cool, quiet, and unapproachable.

They were complete opposites, and that's exactly why Momo never would have thought she'd ever be noticed by her senpai.

Not that Momo was, you know, obsessed with her or anything. She wouldn't be the kind of girl to randomly blurt "Senpai!" when they met in the halls, and she didn't run to school with a piece of toast in her mouth, and she definitely wasn't so incredibly clumsy that she would collide right into sen- Kido-san. Usually.

But for some reason, today her brother (Her stupid brother) had stolen her alarm for some odd reason, so she woke up late. Step one. Then, as she hurriedly pulled her socks on and grabbed a hairbrush, she knocked over the cereal and milk and carbohydrates went everywhere. Step two. But there was no time! It was five minutes until the bus arrived at the nearest stop, and half an hour if she missed that one. No way was she cleaning that mess up now, she could clean it after school!

And so, with no other choice because the remains of the milk and cereal were currently being a health hazard on the floor, Momo made herself toast, hastily buttered with jam, and ran outside. With the toast sticking out of her mouth like some sort of moron. And her brother yelling at her to slow down, and _Come back and clean the kitchen you little shit_, but Momo was already out of earshot. That was step three.

As it turns out, the bus had already arrived at her stop by the time Momo rounded the bend, and she ran even harder, desperation causing perspiration to cling to her brow. She shoved the last crumb of toast in her mouth and flailed her arms hopelessly, causing a scene, but the bus didn't wait. It just… drove off. Without Momo on it. She managed to follow it for another block before she literally collapsed, panting, and very much embarrassed. Crud.

She really thought the day couldn't get any worse, and school hadn't even started yet. She was forced to wait at the bus stop, alone, for a full half hour and then some because the bus was running late. She was forced to stand there, taking all the looks from passers-by that were no doubt judging her, or worse, criticising her.

And then, _then_ when she _finally_ got on the bus, she was exactly a coin short and held up the bus for a good three minute or so trying to find some spare change at the bottom of her bag.

And there were no seats left.

After a bumpy, uncomfortable and _painstakingly slow_ bus ride, Momo was finally ready to depart, but unfortunately, someone was in the way, talking really loudly on a mobile phone, so she couldn't, and had to wait for the next stop, the street over. Now a bit disoriented, Momo tried to point herself in the direction of school and broke into a sprint. Not being the most coordinated, nor the fittest, she only lasted five blocks before she made someone spill their coffee, ran into a lamppost, nearly caused a traffic accident, almost got eaten by a stray cat, tripped and scraped her knee, and ran out of breath.

"Why does the world hate me?" Momo panted, leaning against a post-box. Was it a post-box? She had always wondered, because putting a post-box on a street sounded kind of silly…

Momo shook her head. Now was not the time! She could still save face; she could make it to school on time. Or, she thought as she checked her watch, she could make it in one piece, at least.

Running proved to be a bad idea, so she quickly gave up on that.

Hijacking a car was also out of the question. It was illegal to drive without a license.

So she had to do an awkward hybrid of walking and jogging which also garnered strange looks from the general public. Well, if _they_ were in the same situation as her, _they_ probably wouldn't be laughing. Were they laughing?

Momo picked up speed again. They probably were. All the more reason to get to school faster.

At last, Momo saw a recognisable street, the street her school was situated. This was it! Pumping her legs harder, or rather, flailing them faster, Momo was filled with rejuvenated energy. Sure, she was nearly twenty minutes late, but it was better to be late than not come, she figured, even if the principal would get angry with you.

"Yes! I made it!" Momo pumped a fist in the air, allowing herself a moment of triumph before heading for the closed school gates.

Closed?

It only took a moment for her to realise that it was Sunday. Which meant school wasn't open. Which meant…

"I'm such an idiot!"

"I'll say." A voice said from afar, and Momo was suddenly aware of the fact that she was saying all these things out loud. Like a weirdo. And now, someone had finally had enough of her weird flailing arms and fist pumps and- holy crap it was Kido. Momo felt her blood pressure rise by about a hundred of whatever units they used to measure blood pressure with. What the hell was blood pressure anyway?

"O- oh, u- u- um…" Shit. Now Momo couldn't even form a word. She coughed, as if that was the problem all along and as if Kido would fall for it. "… S- senpai…"

Well. With all that had happened that day, adding 'blurting out senpai in front of senpai' to the list seemed almost minor.

"Er, Ki… Kisaragi… san?" Kido scrunched her face in thought, trying to remember the name. On one hand, Momo was surprised Kido even knew her name, but on the other, it bugged her that Kido probably knew her as "clutz-girl". She was famous. Actually, it was more like _in_famous.

"Yeah, hah, this hasn't really been my day…" Momo's stature drooped as she felt her spirit leeched out of her. All the running and falling was really taking its toll on her inactive body. She should have joined a gym or something. How embarrassing.

"So I see." Kido said, but she didn't move. Momo had expected her to just keep on walking, or whatever it was she was doing, but she just stood there, watching. And for some reason, it was so much worse than all the eyes in the world.

"Um…"

"So…"

They both stopped, catching each other's eyes. Momo was entranced for a moment before she continued her staring match with the pavement. "You go first."

Kido cleared her throat, straightening her jacket just a little. Momo wouldn't have ever thought that this was Kido's nervous state. "Seeing as you're already all the way out here, would you mind helping me do some shopping? I've got quite a bit to do-"

"Yes!" Momo squealed, with far too much enthusiasm. "I mean, um, yeah, sure."

Kido smiled, and Momo melted, but not before thanking her brother for stealing her alarm clock.

* * *

**Hooray! One down, an undecided number to go!**

**This one was light-hearted fluff, but I think the next one will be more friendship-based than romance-based, because Kido and Momo also make real good bros.**

**See you later!**


End file.
